How?
by PhinabellaForLife22
Summary: Phineas has feelings for Isabella. But how can a 10 year-old tell his best friend that he loves her? Can Ferb help Phineas tell the girl of his dreams how he really feels? Phinabella! This is my first fanfic, so if something seems off, please keep it to yourself. No flames!
1. The Realization

**A/N: **I based this story off of Phinabella. This is my first story, so if anything seems a little off, please keep it to yourself. No flames, please!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own "Phineas and Ferb"!

And so without further ado, my first story! Enjoy!

* * *

Phineas Flynn was sitting on his bed, thinking about a very important topic: feelings about Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the girl who lived across the street from his house. He was dazed and confused, wondering how he was ever going to tell her how he feels about her.

"_Think, Phineas, _think_. How am I going to ever tell her after 6 _years?" Phineas thought.

"_I mean, I'm only 10 years old! _She's _only 10 years old! Why am I even _thinking_ about this_?" he thought, feeling delirious.

"_Oh, I know! Because I'm over the moon for her! I... _love_ her._" he thought.

Just then, he felt like he wanted to do something right then and there... but what?

"You ok?" Ferb Fletcher, Phineas's 10-year old British stepbrother asked as Phineas gasped.

"Oh... Ferb, I... I didn't know you were there." Phineas said.

"Are you ok? You look... delirious." Ferb asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. Everything's fine." Phineas lied, scratching his ear, which he always does when he is lying.

Unfortunately, Ferb noticed.

"I think I know what you're doing." Ferb said, crossing his arms.

"What? Wh... what do you mean? I... I'm not doing anything." Phineas lied, again scratching his ear.

"You're thinking about Isabella." Ferb said.

Phineas was about to protest, but sighed, knowing that Ferb was right.

"Fine. How'd you know?" he asked.

"Because, every time you act strangely around Isabella, I think suspiciously, wanting to know what was going on with you." Ferb said.

"The only thing I don't know is why. _Why_ do you do that sometimes?" Ferb asked, again crossing his arms, wanting answers.

Phineas knew that after 6 years, it was about time to tell the truth.

"Well, Ferb, I'll tell you why." Phineas said.

"I... I... _love_ her." Phineas admitted.

Ferb gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Phineas, after 6 years, now tells him the shocking truth?

"I knew there was something going on all this time!" Ferb said.

"But... but _why_? Why are you telling me, your stepbrother, this _now_?" he asked.

Phineas thought for a few moments.

"Well, Ferb... I guess it all started when I met Isabella... six years ago." Phineas said, starting to tell Ferb the story.

"We met at our house, when she moved across the street. Of course, like any other person would do, she and her Mom said hello to their new neighbors. Their first stop was our house. Her mom knocked on the door, and our mom answered. Now this was before you and Dad came in the family.

"Our mom said, 'Hi, you must be our new neighbors. Come in, make yourself comfortable.' And so they did. Mom saw Isabella and she called me over to meet them. When I saw her, I knew that we were going to be best friends forever.

"And then, you and Dad came into the family. I had a new brother, a awesome friend, but I also had Isabella, and then I knew that we would all be best friends. And that lead to me having a crush on Isabella. But I was afraid to tell.

"And now, after all of these years, I finally have the guts to stop looking so oblivious, and tell her. And _that's_ why I'm telling you this _now_. I hope you understand."

Phineas ended his story, and waited for an answer from Ferb, hoping it was a good one.

And then he knew that Ferb was a understanding person, so he really didn't have to worry.

"I understand, brother," Ferb said. "I can understand what you're going through."

"I thought you might say that." said Phineas, cracking a half smile.

"Tell you what. Why don't I help you? And maybe Candace too? Would you want that?" Ferb asked.

"Absolutely." Phineas said, smiling.

"Perfect, I got just the plan." Ferb said.

"Come on, let's go to the backyard."

"Right back at ya." Phineas said, as he and Ferb left their room, and went downstairs to the backyard.

They were about to make their magic.

* * *

**A/N: **You probably know that Ferb is a man of action, and doesn't talk much, but I needed him to. Hopefully that covers that up. So, I probably will continue this story. All I need is your reviews! Again, no flames! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Advice

**A/N: **I am finally back with the continue of this story! Thank you very much lilcupcakes for reviewing! Give them a round of applause! Without them, I would've deleted this story! So, here's Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb!

Enjoy my return!

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard, under the tree, thinking as usual. But this time, it wasn't about their latest Big Idea. They were devising a plan to make Phineas and Isabella's friendship be more than just _friends_.

Phineas told to his stepbrother, "Hey Ferb, hand me that card."

Their plan was for Phineas to make a card and send it to Isabella, telling her to meet him at the house that night.

After Ferb handed Phineas the card, Phineas took a pen out behind his ear and started to write.

_Isabella,_

_Meet me in the backyard at 8 PM. We have to talk._

_Phineas_

_P.S. It's very important._

Phineas closed the card. He wrote on the front.

_To: Isabella_

_From: Phineas_

He then put the card in his pocket. He turned to Ferb.

"You sure this plan is gonna work?"

"Trust me. Everything will go perfectly." Ferb assured him.

* * *

15 year-old Candace Flynn was sitting in her room talking on the phone to her best friend, Stacy Hirano. Phineas was walking to her door. Why he was doing this was because he was going to get some advice for what was going to happen that night. He put his ear to the door and listened to her conversation with Stacy.

"Stacy, I didn't go to the mall to just shop. I went to shop and see Jeremy while he's at work."

Phineas knew that Candace was talking about her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson. They did things together when she wasn't hanging with Stacy or trying to bust her brothers.

"And I was talking about my friend getting her ears pierced. So he said, 'Oh, no she didn't!' and I'm like 'Oh, yes she did!" and he's like 'Oh, no she didn't!' and I'm like 'Oh, yes she did!' and he's like-"

Phineas couldn't take any more of the conversation. He knocked on the door thrice.

"Mom, is that you?"

"It's Phineas. Can I come in?"

"Stacy, I'm going to have to call you back." Candace said moaning as she hung up. She opened the door loudly.

"What do you want, dweeb?"

"I'm going to talk to Isabella tonight and I need some advice."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you probably already know this but... I like her. _Like_ like her."

"You... you what?" Candace said, her mouth open in shock.

She grabbed Phineas and threw him on the bed (not literally).

"Listen up, twerp, I'll give you all the advice that you need. One, give her flowers. Two, tell her nice things. And three, the most important... just be yourself."

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. Give her flowers, tell her nice things, be myself. Got it! Thanks, sis." Phineas said as he left the room.

"Ah, young love."

* * *

Phineas was dressed in his normal clothes, sitting under the tree in the backyard, waiting for Isabella. He could see the 10 year-old girl walking across the street. He could tell by her expression that she was worried. Her expression read, _What is so important that we need to talk about? Is it anything bad?_.

Isabella knocked thrice on the fence door.

"_Well_,_ here we go._" Phineas thought as he said, "Come in!"

"_Well, here I go._" Isabella thought as she opened the fence door.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about short chapters! And we have kind of a cliffhanger here! What will happen in Phineas and Isabella's "talk"? I would like to thank my reviewer.

lilcupcakes: Thank you very much! Your review means I am going to continue this story. Without you, I would've deleted this story! Expect an update by next week.

Only 1 review? Meh. Remember, If I am going to continue, I need your reviews! No flames, please! I will see you next chapter! If there _is_ a next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Confessing

**A/N:** Now, the fans of this story probably know about me removing this story. But thinking about where I was going with the story, I decided my first story needed to shine. So, with that thought, I went on and brought the story back up, and ended up getting 4 reviews for the story! That's awesome! Thanks to my reviewers! Anyway, onto the long-awaited part you've all been waiting for: Chapter 3!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Isabella opened the backyard door, in her usual getup: a pink bow, black hair, a white t-shirt under a pink dress with a belt, and pink shoes with white laces. It was cute, no doubt about it.

"So what do we have to talk about?" Isabella asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. It may take a while." Phineas replied.

"That's fine. What's so important?"

Phineas bit his lip.

"Well, first of all, here's some flowers."

Phineas gave Isabella the flowers that Candace told him to give.

"Oh, Phineas! They're beautiful! And they're daffodils! My favorite! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"And second of all, look up at the sky. The moon, mainly."

Isabella did as she was told. Phineas did so too, and they looked up at the beautiful night sky. They looked at the stars, twinkling in the night. Then they looked over at the full moon, its white beam glowing in the sky.

"Want to go up on the roof and get a better view?" Phineas asked.

"Sure."

5 minutes later, Phineas and Isabella were up on the roof of Phineas' house, looking up at the beautiful full moon in the night sky.

"Why are we looking up at the sky, anyway?" Isabella asked.

"Well, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Phineas answered.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well, to the point, the moon and its beautiful sight reminds me of someone I know."

"It does? Who?"

_Oh, god. We got to the big moment. Why did I think of doing this?_ Phineas thought. _Stay focused, Phineas. You wanted to tell Isabella your feelings. Well, it's about time! Spit it out!_

"Well?"

Phineas bit his lip again.

"Oh, what am I doing? Isabella, I'm... I'm over the moon for you!"

"What? I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't hear you clearly. I thought you said you were over the moon for me. Then again, I don't know what that means."

"It means that I love you, Isabella!"

"You _do_?"

"Yes. But it's only recently that I've been able to think romantic thoughts about you. I love you, Isabella. I always have. Ever since the day we met."

"That's so sweet of you to finally say. But, why are you telling me this after _this _long, Phineas? It's not that I'm mad about that, I just want to know."

"Well, after 6 years of being so oblivious and sometimes even nonchalant about my feelings, I figured that it's about time to have the guts to tell you how I really feel. And, well, here we are, sitting on the roof, the full moon and the stars in the night sky above us."

"The sky is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Well, I see an even more beautiful sight right here."

"Oh, Phineas!"

They then stayed silent for the next few minutes as they looked up at the beautiful night sky above them.

A few minutes later, Isabella looked at Phineas.

"Well?" she asked.

Phineas turned at Isabella.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"You... you want me to?"

"I've been waiting. You have been waiting. We have both been waiting for 6 years to kiss. And you know that."

Phineas sighed.

"You're right."

"Okay then."

They both closed their eyes and let their lips meet. Phineas was thinking about the intense passion this felt. He also thought that Isabella was probably thinking the same thing. _Oh, boy. Here comes the reviews._ Phineas thought. They then broke apart to get some air.

"Wow!" They both uttered.

* * *

**A/N:** So... did you like Phineas breaking the fourth wall? Or was that just me who thought that was funny? I could ask a lot more questions right now, but I don't think I need to, for I will let you take that job. Also, I need to honor my reviewers:

Guest (unsigned)

Another Guest (unsigned)

Rosa (unsigned)

awsomemobs2000

So, expect an update that may be the last chapter soon! No flames! Thanks for reading!


	4. One Tragic Day, Part 1 of 2

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I am really sorry for not updating for so long. I hope you all have been patient. What matters is I'm back and Chapter 4 is here. Why don't we just get started, so I don't have a rant, shall we?

Here's Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone found out about Phineas and Isabella confessing their feelings to each other. They were thrilled that after all these years, something was finally done.

Phineas and Isabella now always held hands whenever they were walking down the sidewalks of Maple Drive.

Whenever Phineas is doing one of his projects with Ferb, she's there. When Isabella is being honored for the Fireside Girls, he's there. Whenever Phineas is in trouble, she's there. Whenever Isabella is in trouble, he's there.

And so time went by, this couple still staying strong. Everything was going perfect for the gang, until one tragic day...

* * *

_5 years later..._

The gang are now all sophomores in high school. Well, except for Baljeet, he's in 11th grade. Isabella was sitting at Lunch at a table. She brought her lunch but then realized she forgot her drink. _My drink's in my locker. I better go get it._ Isabella thought. Isabella then ran out of the lunchroom and to her locker.

She was grabbing her drink when suddenly three jocks who were seniors wearing varsity jackets came up to her. On the back of their jackets, their names - Jack, Caleb, and Nate - were embroidered and stitched. They pushed her against the locker. Seeing what the boys were after, she tilted her head away, exposing the bow that was fixed in the back of her hair.

"Hey, you," Jack, their leader, said to Isabella, "kiss me."

"No! Get away from me! Phineas! Help me!" Isabella yelled.

"He can't hear you." Caleb told her.

Phineas, who was going to Lunch near her spotted her, seeing her bow.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Phineas said to the jocks.

The jocks all turned to see him. "Can we help you?" Jack asked.

Phineas started walking slowly towards them.

"Do you want to tell me what you're doing? Huh?"

"We're just trying to do something with this fine-looking girl here." Jack told him.

"Step away and no one gets hurt."

Having the jocks being distracted from Phineas, she thought to herself, _Oh, God. I have to get out of here._

Having a bit of space, Isabella pushed the jocks aside and started running towards the exit. She pushed the people in the middle of the hallway aside. She then ran out of the school's main doors and was crossing the street. She suddenly stopped and turned towards the school.

Someone called in the distance.

The voice sounded familiar to Isabella, maybe Phineas?

Suddenly, she felt getting pushed by something. She felt as she was flying through the air.

The whole world faded to black.

* * *

**A/N:** * le gasp* CLIFFHANGER! HA HA! I told you I still had a few tricks up my sleeve! I would like to give partial credit to my sister Annabelle (Ship Them Ships) for helping with the plot. She had the idea of Isabella being pushed against the locker by the jocks.

I also would like to thank my reviewers:

irresistiblecookie

awsomemobs2000

Guest (unsigned)

Unknown Person 838

Anonymous Reader for Ever

What happens next? Find out when I next update! See you later!


	5. Where Am I?, Part 2 of 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here's the conclusion to the 2-part cliffhanger! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

"Isabella..." A faint voice called to her.

She could see nothing but black.

_Where is that voice coming from?_ Isabella wondered.

"Wake up... just wake up, Isabella..."

_Wake up? What do you mean "wake up"?_ Isabella thought.

"Please... wake up..."

_Where am I? Who is that? _Isabella wondered.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded her.

* * *

Isabella started to see again, and what she saw was... Phineas?

"Isabella, you're awake! I can't believe it!" Phineas said in delight.

"What? What do you mean? Where am I?" Isabella asked.

"In the hospital. The ambulance took you here right after you got hit by a car. You were in a coma." Phineas told her.

"Wow. How long was I out?" Isabella asked him.

"About almost a week. I've never left you for even a second." Phineas said.

"Really?"

"Of course. I thought that maybe if you heard a voice that would sound familiar to you, it might help you get your mind straight."

"Wow. I'm shocked but also at the same time, delighted. I can't believe that I lived from that!"

"Neither can I." Phineas told her.

"So what happened before I even got hit? I can't seem to remember..." Isabella asked.

"Oh... well, okay, I'll tell you..."

* * *

(**A/N:** This is now a flashback sequence to what really happened from Phineas' POV when Isabella got hit by a car. I hope that there's no confusion.)

Phineas was walking down the hallway going to lunch when suddenly Phineas saw something very familiar: a pink bow. He turned to where the pink bow was and what he saw was something he couldn't believe.

Three jocks in front of Isabella, who was against a locker, screaming for him.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Phineas said to the jocks.

The jocks all turned to see him. "Can we help you?" One jock asked.

Phineas started walking slowly towards them.

"Do you want to tell me what you're doing? Huh?"

"We're just trying to do something with this fine-looking girl here." The same jock told him.

"Step away and no one gets hurt." Phineas told them.

Isabella suddenly pushed the jocks aside and started running towards the exit. She pushed the people in the middle of the hallway aside.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled.

He started running towards the exit as well. He then ran out of the school's main doors and saw Isabella running across the street.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled to her.

Isabella stopped and looked towards the school. Suddenly, Phineas saw a car approaching down the street.

"Isabella, look out for that car!" Phineas yelled to her.

He started running towards the street to Isabella.

Suddenly, Isabella was hit by the same car!

"Oh my god! Isabella!" Phineas yelled.

Phineas made it to her.

"Oh my god, Isabella, no!" Phineas yelled.

He started crying.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..."

* * *

(**A/N: **Now it's back to the present.)

"Then the ambulance came and I came with it, of course. And so, here you are, awake and alive."

"Wow... I can't believe it. Well, at least I'm alive. And you're here with me." Isabella told him.

"Thank God that's true." Phineas said.

"So what now?" Isabella asked.

"We get you out of the hospital after you heal, and we... get on with ourselves, I guess." Phineas told her.

"I guess so. Wait, you'll always be there for me, right?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, Isabella. I'll always be there for you. And you'll always be there for me, right?" Phineas asked.

"Of course, Phineas." Isabella told him.

They both smiled at each other, happy that they're both together again.

And no matter what happens, they'll always be there for each other.

Always.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's the conclusion to the 2-part cliffhanger! I hope it wasn't too bad... I'm sure it wasn't.

I would like to thank my reviewers:

Anonymous Reader for ever

Unknown Person 838

Don't worry... this story isn't over yet. I think there's one last chapter to settle things, and then... that's it...

Excuse me.

*weeps softly briefly*

I'm okay. Really.

Well, see you in the... last chapter...


End file.
